Mine Alone
by Parallel Thoughts
Summary: “¿Estás seguro, Ryuuzaki?” “Más seguro de lo que nunca he estado de nada en la vida, Light-kun.” One-shot LightxLxLight.


_Dark Elf x Chise Lawliet x Dark Elf... o lo que es lo mismo, Light x L x Light escrito a dos bandas. Pasen y vean._

* * *

**MINE ALONE**

_"¿Estás seguro, Ryuuzaki?" _

_"Más seguro de lo que nunca he estado de nada en la vida, Light-kun."_

Un leve matiz, casi imperceptible, tintando de escarnio la melosa y embaucadora frase, tibiamente susurrada al amparo de su cuello. Una sonrisa igualmente cáustica rasgando el fino, despellejado contorno de sus repugnantes labios.

Fue más que suficiente.

El detective rodeó ladinamente con sus nervudos brazos la silueta de atleta de su contrincante, frunciendo el ceño sin borrar su mueca satírica, en un desvergonzado desdén burlesco, al comprobar el encono y la reticencia aún palpables en el fulgor acaramelado de los bellos ojos del singular estudiante.

_"Vamos, Yagami-kun... porque una vez nos convirtamos en un par de prosaicos descerebrados no va a acabarse el mundo antes. Bájate la bragueta, que ya me ocupo yo de mi parte, y tómame de la forma que menos ignominiosa te resulte."_

Naturalmente, el pálido esperpento enroscado bajo su cuerpo a la usanza de una boa constrictor no tuvo el menor reparo en tomar la iniciativa, como venía siendo costumbre en sus raros pero frenéticos encuentros sexuales.

Después de todo, se trata de una de las maneras más espectaculares e interesantes que ambos bandos tienen de medir sus fuerzas; L hostiga, provoca, le asedia. Kira, por su parte, contraataca, arrincona, le devuelve por mil veces la afrenta.

El joven castaño siente los escuálidos dígitos de su Némesis introduciéndose en su ropa interior, tentando los perfiles conocidos con la seguridad de alguien que sabe muy bien lo que desea y lo que busca; sin molestarse en perder ni un sólo segundo de su precioso tiempo.

_"Como gustes, Ryuuzaki... Tú lo has querido."_

Una risilla nerviosa y queda como un chorro de agua caliente, tan expectante como sabedora de lo que sus poco virtuosos tanteos vaticinan nuevamente, brota de los labios del mayor. Y, por enésima vez, Yagami piensa que para esa condenada alimaña todo aquello no es sino una farsa irrisoria como ninguna, hecho que él no es quién para rebatir.

El detective, haciendo gala de su perspicacia, le besó con ternura en su boca idílica, aún gorjeando por lo bajo, mientras dejaba que las expertas manos de su amante recurrente dejaran patente su sabiduría sin parangón. Mostrándose solícito, la palpitante ojeriza de Kira se atenuó ostensiblemente. El juego era tan previsible y al mismo tiempo tan hipnótico que L sintió una vez más que iba a enloquecer apenas iniciado el proemio.

_"Mmm... vamos, Light-kun... sabes que ésta se ha convertido en mi dialéctica predilecta... si vas a llegar hasta el final, exijo encarecidamente que me hagas gritar, ¿de acuerdo...?"_

El coreado asesino le sonrió con una maledicencia que no supo enmascarar tanto como hubiese querido; y es que, inclusive para un hombre con un control férreo y ostensible de sus emociones, lidiar con esta suerte de sátiro irreverente noche y día acababa minando la paciencia y la cordura de cualquiera.

_"¿Es que alguna vez te he defraudado, amor mío?"_ El joven Yagami no duda en musitarle el cariñoso apelativo al laureado investigador contra sus labios, bañándolos con su aliento fragante y cálido, rozándolos con los suyos propios tentadoramente, pero sin llegar a poseerlos por completo. En lugar de eso, contradiciendo la aparentemente tierna estampa, el castaño oprime las nalgas de su contrario con posesión, arrancándole la ropa a tirones; acariciando la delicada carne nívea oculta entre éstas con su virilidad enhiesta, formidable en la flor de su agraciada juventud.

_"Jamás de los jamases... mi amor."_ La halagüeña respuesta de ese judas, que apenas alcanzaba a recolocar el artículo tras el epíteto usado por su eterno rival, consiguió arrancarle una nueva sonrisa a Yagami, en esta ocasión de egocéntrica satisfacción, que se vio matizada por un deje de complicidad peligrosamente tibio cuando L le dio en la frente un ligero cabezazo juguetón.

Las instruídas manos del muchacho bajaron sin titubeo alguno para aferrar con firmeza la endurecida hombría de su principal sospechoso. Alzó las piernas con soltura de acróbata alrededor de sus caderas y, aprovechando el significativo hueco que mediaba entre sus sexos, se dedicó a acariciarle con precisión con ambas manos, disfrutando de la belleza de arcángel de aquel cuerpo, ahora trémulo, que se cernía como una sombra sobre él.

_"Y yo, Light-kun... dime, ¿te he decepcionado yo alguna vez...?" _

_"Joder…" _El apuesto castaño echó la cabeza hacia atrás, atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, con la remota esperanza de que la inevitable punzada de dolor aplacaría un poco sus soliviantados sentidos. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia abajo, L le observaba con su característico rigor analítico e infantil, recorriendo su atractiva piel dorada con parsimonia, aparentemente absorto en el redescubrimiento de su firme anatomía y los estremecimientos que sus enardecidas atenciones le inspiraban a ese amante de ensueño o de pesadilla. Fuera éste lo que fuese, sería únicamente suyo por ahora.

O tal vez sus pensamientos se encauzasen hacia algo muy distinto. ¿Quién podría asegurarlo con certeza? Quizás ni los mismos dioses serían capaces de deshilvanar el oscuro e intrincado laberinto que configuraban las neuronas de esa lunática mente.

Light Yagami no fue capaz de sonreír en esta ocasión al hombre que permanecía expectante, cómodamente amoldado contra su cuerpo: no obstante, una deliberada lujuria desdeñosa encendió con fulgurante carmín el suave tono de esos ojos melados y expresivos, trocando su normalmente civilizada apostura por algo mucho más primigenio y más recóndito. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, su eterno rival no esperaba menos de él.

El más joven de los dos hombres apartó de un rudo, inopinado empellón los albinos muslos de su adversario, hundiéndose profundamente en él al tiempo que enlazaba esas recias piernas en torno a su esbelta cintura. El súbito gemido de dolor que profirió el detective no sólo no le detuvo, sino que le impelió a embestir con más rudeza aún; sin darle apenas tiempo a reaccionar, ni acostumbrarse a la salvaje intrusión.

_"Bien sabes que no, Ryuuzaki. A veces llego a creer que en verdad te quiero… porque me parece imposible que llegue a cansarme de esto nunca."_

_"Eres un... criminal... sin escrúpulos..." _

L clavó sus uñas como garras en torno a las ijadas del menor, desafiando a la terrible quemazón con embates cada vez más brutales a la par que consolaba el pequeño rincón de sí mismo que lloraba de puro dolor besándole con aplomo en los húmedos labios.

Su sabiduría no contaba con el don de la clarividencia como para discernir cómo acabaría aquella demencial y mortífera historia, mas sí conocía a la perfección el apoteósico final de aquella tesitura irracional y primitiva, un final tan inmediato y tangible que L no podía sino abandonarse a su embrujo cada vez, consciente del intercambio equivalente de desaires y debilidades que escondía tras de sí. Dichos pensamientos rigurosos solían ser posteriores al acto, pues poca cabida existía entonces para el sentido común en aquellas mentes enfebrecidas de mil enfermedades ignotas e incurables.

¿Acabarían pues, dada la natural propensión al tedio de ambas personalidades, por aburrirse de aquella dinámica entre bastidores? El detective pensó que, si desear que aquellos peculiares duelos se celebraran inexorablemente hasta el fin de los tiempos era sinónimo de amor, nunca había estado más enamorado en lo que a su vida de anacoreta respecta.

Así, el ovacionado hombrecillo reunió fuerzas para esbozar una mueca sonriente entre jadeos; demasiado enardecido y obcecado por incrementar a toda costa el vaivén frenético de su amante castigando el nódulo sensible de sus entrañas en busca del codiciado clímax, demasiado metódico y tunante como para no clausurar la genial pantomima con un broche sensacional.

_"Oh, por supuesto que me quieres, Yagami-kun... y éso es precisamente lo que más odias de mí y de tí mismo."_

El semblante del castaño se tornó lívido. Las palabras se marchitaron en su lengua antes de tener la oportunidad de pronunciarlas en un primer y angustioso momento.

_"...Vete al Infierno."_

_"Tranquilo, mi dulce príncipe." _Susurró el detective con un leve matiz, casi imperceptible, tintando de escarnio la melosa y embaucadora frase. Con una sonrisa igualmente cáustica rasgando el fino, despellejado contorno de sus repugnantes labios.

_"Si yo muero, y de existir alguno, no dudes de que allí te estaré esperando."_

**  
FIN**


End file.
